Runners
by Rodmeister
Summary: Scott and Ron were having a typical day of work when suddenly they're world is turned upside down. In a frantic scramble the characters in this story are trying to outrun the zombie plague.
1. Chapter 1

Scott and Ron had worked in the same office building together since they graduated high school

Scott and Ron had worked together since high school. First it was classroom assignments, then yard work for the elderly around their block, and now an information booth. It had been Scott's idea to set up a small shack right outside of Hayfield Park. Their location was close to the mall and the docks; perfect locations for any tourist.

Hayfield was a small city located on the edge of the Mississippi River. It brought in thousands of tourists a year to its quaint streets. It was a small getaway for the average family. With not many buildings reaching 4 stories tall, the River Ridge mall was the town's focal point.

"May we have some information on the mall you have here?" Asked a college looking girl with blonde hair. She had on a pink tank top and an obvious push up bra to flaunt her assets. Her friend stood next to her. A tall brunette with a tight blue shirt reading "better go check on your boyfriend." To Scott and Ron they were both very attractive.

"Sure," Ron replied grabbing a pamphlet out from behind the counter. As clumsy as he was Ron dropped it on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry." Scott was quick to help notice and ran around the side of the desk to help. He struggled lifting the thin pamphlet from off of the glossed floor.

"Stupid thing," he said grasping at it's edges. He stuck a finger in his mouth hoping to get a good adhesive. "There we go," Scott reached down and lifted the paper with ease.

"Uhm, Scott?" Ron asked implying something was wrong.

"What?" Scott extended his arm behind him still looking at Ron. "Here you go ma'am."

"They're not there." Ron exclaimed. Scott turned around to see that no one was in the store.

"Oh my God," Scott uttered annoyed dropping the pamphlet.

"I know," Ron said looking at some papers in front of him.

"No. I mean oh my God!" Scott was watching as kids played a violent game of tag. One kid ran straight into a tree trying to get away from his friend. Once he was down the boy started beating on him. Then another kid came over in a blue and orange striped shirt. He started to run, but a blood soaked "it" caught his legs and began eating them.

"What the?" Scott asked quietly. The two shivered in fear as the two children knocked an old man with his walker over. The kids bit him repeatedly until the old man became limp. Emma, a girl that Scott and Ron known fairly well came barreling into their store out of breath.

"They're everywhere," she panted. Her black un-straightened hair flapped in the wind. She looked on the edgier side and could probably pass as a tattoo artist if it wasn't for her lack of tattoos.

"Who's everywhere?" Ron cried. He'd already started to suspect zombies based on the comic books he'd read. With pauses between every word, Emma was able to get out the necessary information.

"Those things, zombies! I don't know! You've got to get the hell out of here while you still can." Ron ducked behind the counter as if dodging something that was just thrown at him. "Come on Ron!" Emma yelled running behind the counter to yank him up. Emma threw Ron out the doors by his arm and ran after him. Scott followed.

Outside, people were getting torn apart all over the park. Anyone who was a familiar customer to the hot dog vendor stood no chance in escaping from the zombies. Some people were trying to scurry up trees. One man dressed in a suit was smacking the hell out of a crawling zombie with his suitcase. Nonetheless it continued after him.

"Get away from me you…you thing!" The man's lisp was heavy.

Ron, Emma, and Scott were trying to comprehend the situation while running to what seemed like everyone living was headed to; the mall. River Ridge mall was only a few blocks from where Ron and Scott worked. Emma led them along with the rest of the people through the park.

Running across the duck pond bridge Ron spotted a kid about thirteen years old wearing a baseball cap running through the water below. Water splashed up high as a zombie took a dive at him, bringing the boy down into the water. Ron cringed at the sight.

"Hey!" Scott said. He pulled out the keys to his moped. Across the bridge was a brick covered parking lot next to the old Wilkinson's Family Restaurant. The trio ran for the bike. Scott, being the fastest seemed to reach the parking lot in seconds. He hopped onto the shiny red moped watching a man standing on top of a green car swinging a bat at a few hungry cannibals. He turned the key and sped towards his two friends.

Emma hopped on right away, throwing her arms around Scott's waist. Queasily Ron climbed on to the very back of the bike. It would have been quite a spectacle the three of them on one bike if not for the hordes of zombies. Scott picked up a broken sign pole as the moped jolted forward.

Soon the three friends were no longer among zombies, but running civilians. Scott rode the moped weaving in and out of people as if they themselves were traffic cones. Ron nicked someone's shoulder with his arm in the human stampede.

"Watch it!" He yelled to Scott, practically falling off of the bike. Scott drove the moped up a slope onto the sidewalk. Since people weren't using ordinary means of travel the sidewalk was pretty much clear. He sped up, occasionally beeping the whiny horn. Out of nowhere a zombie came lunging for the moped.

"Woah," Scott yelled, tossing the sign pipe up into the air. Emma speared it with her hand and quickly swung it at the zombie. The moped lost balance causing Scott to hit a bump in the sidewalk that sent them flying back out into the street. Emma was squealing with excitement. Ron was more concerned about falling off.

"I'm going to die!" Ron screamed over the stuttering engine. Soon Scott had steered the bike straight. He continued his job of weaving around citizens, but the moped's speed started dying down. "We're going to die!"

"Oh shit," Scott said turning his handlebars in desperation. The bike slowed to a stop.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Ron was desperately looking around. Hundreds of zombies were not far away. They were a darkening horizon on this formerly nice town.

"There," Emma shouted pointing to the mall. A man was standing in front of the entrance waving down survivors. People were running in like herded sheep. Their dog was death. Ron was already running. It took a few seconds before Emma and Scott could catch up. When they did he was still muttering.

"Oh, my God, oh my God." They passed the man waving and ran into the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert was spinning his wheels as fast as he could

Robert was spinning his wheels as fast as he could. _What a time to not have legs_, he thought to himself. The rubber burned into his hands each time he tried to propel himself further. Even with all of his strength, people were still running past him. Robert was sure he was zombie meat.

He weaved his way in and out between fallen garbage cans and benches. The mall was in absolute chaos. Some people had been injured and were being left behind. A few parents pushed their screaming kids in strollers. On his right a group of people were locking themselves behind the iron gate of a mattress supply store. Lots of shop owners were closing their doors with hundreds of people crammed inside. He kept pushing, determined to survive. _If I can only get to the docks_, he thought.

Suddenly something collided into the side of the wheelchair. Robert braced himself grabbing onto the small imitation rubber handles. He could see the blur flip over him and crash into the bench. It slid to the floor with one leg caught between the metal armrest the whole time mumbling, "Oh my God, Oh my God."

"Ron get yourself together," Emma shouted helping untangle her friend. Scott grabbed the back of Roberts' wheel chair and kept on running. "Hey wait up," Emma called yanking Ron to his feet.

"Are you nuts," Scott yelled back disappearing into the crowd.

Emma pulled Ron by his forearm through the stampede. She used her hand carrying the signpost to push people out of their way. Horrified Ron pointed at a scene while clutching his mouth.

Two men in front of a "Victoria's Secret," tumbled through the glass. Everyone who had been locked inside came pouring out of the broken window. The herd knocked over a two ladies carrying infants. Emma tugged Ron harder, while straining her neck above the crowd to see where Scott was. More glass shattered when someone too slow was shoved through a window.

Two bodies falling from the second floor came crashing down into River Ridge's new fountain. Water splashed high up into the air showering anyone within 20 feet. A zombie crawled out making its way towards a pregnant mother. It caught up to her and ripped out her calf muscle. Emma used her good hand to swing the post at the bitten women whose eyes were changing color. The soon-to-be mother tripped backwards onto some of her friends who were running away. Emma hopped over the crawling zombie while smacking it with her sign post on the way over.

Ron started screaming and trying to pull away from Emma as more and more glass could be heard shattering behind them. Emma wailed someone in the head who she wasn't sure had been a zombie or not. The person fell backward into a crowd who had just abandoned a bookstore.

Ron finally broke free and charged ahead. Emma saw him trip over a bench and fall on his face. "Ron!" She screeched. Emma tried to make her way over to him, but the crowd kept her moving forward. "Ron! Ron!" She screamed in despair. "Get out of my fucking way people!" Emma fought her way against the crowd trying to get back to her helpless friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck? Move!" Emma commanded the un-listening and terrified souls. "Get the fuck…" Emma suddenly lost sight of Ron. She knew she had been pushed past where he had fell. "Ron!" Emma screamed extending her free arm towards the spot she thought her friend was laying, but the crowd pushed her out the doors that led to the waterfront. Emma tripped through one of the broken door frames onto the cement. The sign post flew out of her hand, landing far in front of her.

In pain Emma looked up to see the throng of people filtering out into all different directions. Each person or group searching for a boat that hadn't yet left. Most of the big ships had left, but a few of the little ones remained on the shore. Everyone was trying to scrounge their way onto one of the tickets to safety.

Emma got to her feet her hands were badly cut-up and her jeans had a big tear in the left leg. She clasped her knee as soon as she got up not realizing how badly she had injured it. Blood began to surface from the rip in her jeans. She struggled to limp to the shoreline still searching for Scott.

"Scott," she screamed terrified. Emma scanned the area for somewhere to run. There was no way Scott could have heard her with all of the shouting and rumbling of motors. Still clasping her knee, she shambled from boat to boat. "Scott!" Emma yelled again. Someone shoved her to the ground making his way along the shore. She slowly got up. Now all she had to rely on was pure adrenaline.

Emma caught a glimpse of a towering yacht that was leaving. Five or six people were flung over the railing. Their arms flailed as the wind kicked at their limbs. When they hit the water the owner of a smaller boat started shooting them.

Panicked boat owners were now firing upon people coming out of the mall. Some weren't even zombies. Bodies hit the sand with thuds. Falling one by one like bowling pins. Emma was afraid she would be mistaken for a zombie. She turned to see the cannibals charging out of the mall.

"Emma!" Scott yelled from a small wooden motor boat. Emma looked to her left to see her friend trying to balance on a boat. The man in the wheelchair was there and an old lady smoking a cigarette.

"Scott!" Emma yelled hobbling over to the boat. He jumped out with a splash and ran over to her. Scott grabbed Emma from under the arm to help her walk. His jeans were soaked up to his thighs with salt water. The two raced through the water. A zombie wearing a blue flowered shirt flew at Emma's back. Scott shoved it off with one hand forcing the zombie run after someone else. The pair kept moving towards the boat.

"Will you hurry!" The old lady shouted taking a puff of her cigarette. "We don't got all day here." An Indian man wearing a tux came up to the little boat trying to climb aboard. Scott and Emma were running through the water and could hear the old lady arguing with the desperate business man. "No! What have you done for me? Get away from my boat," she yelled shoving him away.

From underwater someone grabbed at Scott's feet while he threw Emma onto the boat. He climbed aboard wincing at the sight of someone being pulled under. Their hand shot out in agony. "Lady, I'm begging you," the Indian man pleaded. His voice reminded Emma of Apu from "The Simpsons"

"Hey lady we've got to move," Robert said to the old woman from his wheelchair.

"Get us out of here." Emma yelled tying a cloth she had found in the bottom of the boat around her leg.

"Get in you crazy bastard!" The old lady said pulling the Indian man by his tie into the boat. Just when he fell in a teenage girl came up to the boat. Zombies were just feet away from her. The old woman pulled the motor's cord and the boat took off leaving the girl behind. She screamed and cried. Her eyeliner dripped down her face as zombies pounced on her. The five survivors looked back at the beach that was slowly losing its chaos as everyone left behind were now mindless zombies.

"Where's Ron?" Scott asked Emma keeping his eyes on the distant beach.

"I lost him in the mall. He broke free of my grip and fell. I tried to get to him, but the crowd..." Scott's head fell.

"Hey what are you crying about sonny?" The old lady asked Scott. He looked up at her holding his head in his hands. She stood wearing a stained pink sweat suit. Around her head was a pink and white head band that held her fine white hair up in a poof. He watched her put the cigarette to her saggy red lips. Scott searched for words, but couldn't find them.

"What's your name?" Scott asked giving up.

"Joann Neuwirt. Call me Joansy."

"No one is going to call you Joansy old lady," Emma said.

"Listen missy, don't give me attitude. I was the one that let you on this boat." Emma couldn't argue with that if it wasn't for this lady she'd be back on the beach ripped to pieces. All chatter was brought to a halt while the survivors were left to think about what would happen next. Waves crashing against the boat and distant screams filled the air.

Not far away a small group of people were holding onto a few planks of wood. The blue horizon was decorated with little black speckles symbolizing ships. The water sparkled on this dreadful day, a day that would never be forgotten unless everyone was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I know this isn't the best of times here," Robert said with a concerned look on his face. "But uh, we're probably going to be living like this for quite awhile." No one was paying very much attention. "I'm sure the government or someone is going to put an end to this, but until they do it's not a bad idea to get to know each other." Emma looked at the man admiring him for his attempt to maintain order.

"I'm Emma." She said still clutching her leg. Robert looked at her deep in thought about something.

"I'm Robert, Emma."

"How did you uh… hurt your legs, Rob?"

"I was in a car accident…about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emma looked down at her legs grateful she still had them. The Indian man looked up from lap.

"I'm Mahavir Manesh. I was on a business…" He didn't finish his sentence because Joann interrupted him.

"I'm Joansy Neuwirt and I'm the owner of this boat, so whatever I say goes."

"Fair enough," Robert agreed. After all, at least he was still alive because of this woman. It was quiet while everyone thought of something to say.

"So uh… got any family Rob?" Emma asked still in pain.

"Actually my wife left me after the accident. I guess after I lost my legs I was no use to her."

"What about you're parents?" Joann asked.

"They left me when I was 14. Then I lived with my grandmother until I moved away to college. She passed away a few weeks later."

"You've got quite the life story there, Mr." Joann replied. Robert frowned, obviously mourning his misfortune. Again, there was silence. It seemed that any topic would be a sore spot, regarding their situation. Conversation would be hard.

Scott let his feet hang over the edge. He watched as they passed a boat much bigger than theirs that wasn't moving. He thought about his friend Ron's terrible fate.

"What's up with him?" Joann questioned the group as a whole.

"He lost a friend Joann." Emma replied.

"That's nothing. This guy over here lost everyone he knew before this whole thing started. You're friend here is weeping over just one kid." Scott glanced at the old woman out of the corner of his eye.

"Take it easy on him," Mahavir spoke. "He lost a friend." Joann took the cigarette from her lips and threw it into the water. Her eyes closed revealing sparkling pink makeup. A last breath of smoke was exhaled while she was holding back anger.

"What do you do for a living Emma?" Robert questioned.

"I'm a radio talk show host. What about you?"

"I'm the town's museum curator."

"Oh yeah that's cool. I might've seen you before."

"What do you do Mahavir, is it?" Robert asked.

"I'm a lawyer. For Donald and Sons Attorney's at law."

"lawyer huh?" Emma said to herself. Joann quit watching Scott and decided to join in on the conversation.

"You lawyers suck." She spat.

"You know, it's probably better if we all just get along."

"It's my boat I can do whatever I want."

"Yes," Emma began. "But there are us…"

"Then there are of you," Mahavir chimed in. Joann pulled out a white carton of Misty cigarettes. From her other pocket she pulled out a tiny revolver lighter.

"What kinda cases you do?" Robert asked looking at Mahavir.

"Boating policies." Again the conversation was brought to a halt. The boat rocked its way by a very small island. Three people stood on the muddy edges waving at the boat. The survivors looked at the stranded and then looked down. The boat kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

Mahavir pulled a cell phone out of his inside jacket pocket

Mahavir pulled a cell phone out of his inside jacket pocket. "You getting anything on that there?" Joann coughed. She stood up to get a better view of the phone. Looking up Mahiavir spoke.

"Yeah my wife and kids are safe." They just sent me a text message saying they'd been trying to get a hold of me since I left home." Mahavir seemed to have just realized what he said. He let his head down glad that his family was safe.

"I'm glad they're safe," Joann replied reassuringly. A smile cracked on Robert's face then disappeared before anyone could notice. Emma looked up from her leg at Mahavir.

"Hey man, do you mind if I use that?" She asked nodding at the cell phone.

"I wouldn't, except that it's got a low battery." Mahavir looked back at his phone. He was no the center of attention. All eyes were on Mahavir as he punched the phone's keys. Realizing the tension Mahavir clapped the phone closed and tucked it back in his pocket. Now that cell phone had been put away the excitement had died. "Anyone care for some Ju Ju's?" Joann sat down, but then got back up.

"Count me in."

"Sure," Emma said. She hadn't realized her hunger until the thought of food crossed her mind. Emma was more than hungry she was starved. Mahavir pulled out the brightly colored box.

"Yeah I'd like some too." Robert said also hungry. Scott stayed quiet leting his red and white sneakers hang over the boat's side. Wind caressed his soaked jeans making Scott's legs colder than ever.

Mahavir poured a few of the brightly colored gummies into his hand. He leaned over and gave some to Joann.

"Thanks," she said gulfing them all down at once. Before Mahavir could get the next handful out, a small yacht sped by splashing water all over. The survivors watched the boat spin around and head back their way. It slowly pulled up beside.

A blue stripe of lightning flashed along the edges of the yacht's sides. The SS Jessica was written just above the line and was written elegantly like a wedding invitation.

Two college boys popped up from behind the guard rails. "Bleh, Bleh." The one shouted waving his arms in a bad attempt at imitating Dracula. His buddy laughed. Revealing a brilliant set of teeth to go with his bleached blonde hair. A white shirt reading "life of the party," covered his torso.

"You guys hungry?" He asked raising a bottle of beer to his lips. Emma frowned her hair in a mess and her makeup smudged. Joann stared in disbelief as her pink jogging suit continued to create a puddle on the wooden floor.

"I guess they don't want anything, Dan," said the Dracula impersonator in response.

"Ryan…" The blonde began to scold his friend, but stopped. He turned to the little ship below with and its drenched passengers. "Hi I'm Dan and this is my friend Ryan. He can be a jerk sometimes." Ryan gave his friend a slight push.

"You're not the one standing their soaked in water," Joann shouted. She began hacking away at flem sliding deep in her throat.

"Here," Dan said throwing a box of Wheat Thins over the side. Robert caught them and stared at the box. Dan looked at them satisfied.

"Boy shit really did hit the fan didn't it?"

"Yeah, I know." Ryan added trying to be friendly. "I mean who wudda thought all that shit in New York was real?"

"You mean this stuff isn't new?" Scott asked suddenly coming out of his sorrow.

"Don't you watch the news, man?" Dan asked.

"Yeah this shit's outta control. Good thing we got this boat." Ryan replied.

"And the food," Dan added.

"So are you guys alone?" Emma inquired.

"Yeah." Dan answered. "We took this thing a few days ago when people started evacuating. You know, you guys are headed the wrong way. You should be goin' downstream."

"You don't want to be going down there," Robert said from his wheelchair. "We just came from an infested area."

"What?" Ryan said quietly almost at a whisper. He paused. "They said it was safer to be heading south. The North is all taken over you don't want to be goin' that way."

"We just came from a way you don't want to be going," Mahavir said backing up Robert.

"Well so did we," Ryan replied. "Looks like the ol' oogey boogeys are everywhere." He waved his arms slowly almost as if doing a dance.

"Excuse me, oogey boogeys?" Emma asked.

"You know," Ryan said waving his arms again.

"He means zombies." Dan clarified. "Well you guys can follow us if you want, but we're goin' South. Otherwise, you know, good luck." He walked over to a small control panel and started up the yacht. It began to slowly leave. Ryan continued waving his arms like an "oogey boogey" as they left.

"Should we follow them?" Mahavir asked with deep concern.

"Look," Joann began. "We've already been down there. We know what's waiting for us if we go that way."

"They do have food," Mahavir said. Robert wanted to put in his two cents.

"The zombies supposedly originated from the North. If we can just get past that one wave of them all coming this way then we should be in a safe area."

"Plus we're already on water so it won't be that hard," Mahvir added.

"If we do get past that wave, basically all we'll be dealing with are a few living people and the rest of whom who are actually died," Emma said.

"So it's agreed. We're not going back that way." Joann attested.

"Yep"

"Yeah." Mahavir nodded and everyone looked at Scott.

"I'm not goin' back there."


	6. Chapter 6

Evening was approaching. Occasionally the zombies could be seen running into the water for the boat. Their splashes grew two times the size of their bodies as they came crashing in from off shore. At first it had been threatening to the survivors, but after several hours they had become used to the mindless attacks. After falling into the water the zombies would thrash around trying to get to the boat. Most ended up drowning, unable to swim under a sun-setting orange sky.

Distant smoke littering the air with black could be seen over the hills as Robert cracked open the box of Wheat Thins. Joann jumped up at the noise immediately holding out her hands.

"Now hold on," Robert said gently. "We've got to make sure everyone gets an equal amount. "Here's a handful for you, Joann." The tiny crackers fell into her palms. He turned to Mahavir who eagerly held out his hands.

"Thank you, Robert." Scott was next, remaining patient and quiet. Emma then took a handful.

"Thanks, man." It was obvious from the box's weight that Robert would have the final ration. Waves collided while bites were taken. Noises of other nature were few, far , and infrequent to none.

The water seemed rather calm for what was going on around it. Scott stared at it's impassive ways. He wished he could be more like the river. Free of the binds humanity and its tragedies caused. His feet were still hanging over the boat's edges. It angered him that no one around him seemed to notice, but then again they were all facing the same thing. Thinking all this, knowing his fate, he jumped.

"Scott!" Emma screamed! "What the fuck! Come back!" Robert sat helplessly with guilt.

"Have you lost your mind boy?" Joann hollered.

"Come back," Mahavir tried.

"Come back!" Emma yelled again half crying. Scott started swimming to the shore one hand over the other. "Do something!" His friend screamed at Joann. Joann's eyes bulged as she got up to pull the choke. The boat jolted forward towards Scott, only yards away. It bounced off of a wave and landed next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Emma reached out a hand, but Scott didn't appear interested, he kept going. "No!" Joann rushed over and grabbed him by his shirt. He fought back, swiping her hand away in a splash.

"Come on." Robert gasped. Mahavir got up and reached another hand over.

"Here."

"Oh, that's not going to do anything!" Joann yelled shoving him out of the way. "Listen boy," She shouted grasping at his red shirt.  
"Scott no, come on." Emma was started to give up. Emotions of fear swept over her sending her to her knees. She burst into tears.

"Hey missy that's not helping us here." Joann frantically tried to grab at Scott.

"Turn the boat around." Robert ordered. They were now reaching waist level, an easy target for zombies.

"No! No! No!" Emma sobbed her mascara raining down her cheeks.

"Turn it around!" Mahavir spun them around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joann yelled turning around.

"We're gonna get attacked here." Robert said fearing that at any moment they'd be overrun. Scott stumbled through the sand while Joann just watching everyone staring at him in amazement.

"Come on you fuckers!" Scott screamed raising his arms. Joann couldn't believe her eyes. She turned and jumped out after him.

"Auh , fuck. Fuck" Robert said under his breath. Mahavir was unsure of what to do. Joann sent splashes up high into the air running unsteadily through the shallow water. Scott turned slowly in disbelief and anger.

"Back the fuck away from me old lady." He warned. She ripped a cigarette out of her breast pocket and shoved it into her mouth.

"Fuckin' kid get over here!" Scott took off, running for a hill not too far from the shore. Suddenly and gently the silhouette of a lady appeared atop the grassy mound. It stood still for not a second before it was running down crazily. Scott's jaw dropped. Joann stopped in her tracks fearing what was next. She was surprised to see Scott high tailing it back to the water.

More zombies came stumbling down the hill after Scott who had looked back for just a moment saw the hill covered with them. Looking forward Joann got smashed from the side by a zombie clunking heads. They both fell to the ground clawing at each other. From down shore more zombies were running through sand and water. Mahavir swung the boat around angling it slightly north to meet up with Scott. A pile of about ten formed on top of Joann's body, but she hadn't been enough to satisfy the now 50 or so coming for Scott.

"Come on," Mahavir yelled still racing north.

"Aw, shit. Shit!" Scott jumped over a few entangling vines and roots which had now taken the place of sand.

"Scott!" Robert shouted spotting a zombie to the boy's right.

The beast had lost most of the skin around its mouth revealing a set of horribly kept teeth. Blood dripped out of a greasy mess of brown hair. The skin a milky green color. Emma sobbed louder only listening to what was going on.

Scott ducked as the zombie dove at him. It scrambled upward relentlessly coming. "Get the hell away from me!" He stopped preparing himself to fight.


End file.
